Connectable blocks, such as the building elements provided by LEGO®, allow one to build three dimensional structures and provide a unique educational experience. Playing with such blocks develops skills such as 3D vision, creativity, engineering, role-playing and more. The common toy blocks have been supplemented with dedicated building elements with either a specific appearance or a mechanical or electrical function to enhance the play value. Such functions include e.g. motors, switches and lamps, but also programmable processors that accept input from sensors and can activate function elements in response to received sensor inputs. In some cases, a state-of-the-art electronic system is incorporated in the building elements, to allow programmable robotic construction, remote control actions and more, such as the ROBOTICS INVENTION SYSTEM kit manufactured by LEGO MINDSTORMS. However, the electronic aspects of these kits cannot be easily exploited by the user and combining multiple electric components is at best limited.
Today, many connectable toy blocks are made of a non-conductive plastic material, such as Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene (ABS). These are designed in such a way that two blocks are easily connectable to each other as well as easily disassembled. Many building kits allow the construction of highly sophisticated 3D models as along with simple shapes. Some kits combine electric elements such as motors, lights and sensors, by mechanically attaching them to existing blocks. In some instances, electric components are embedded or encased in a plastic block, which allows direct attachment to other blocks
In such electronic sets all the wiring is done by regular wires that are not a part of the construction. Electrically connecting the circuit is straightforward and simplified connectors are provided to plug-in the wires into each of the components. The electric circuitry is invisible to the user in the sense that the wires usually come in pairs and the only construction experience is connecting parts together. The educational experience is limited as the user does not learn much about electronics and electric circuits; moreover, it is limited by the need to connect actual wires, which may become entangled, limit the mechanical movement and are unpleasing to the eye. Furthermore, such elements do not include basic electronic components such as capacitors, coils, resistors, etc.
Scientific educational kits may be provided as electronic kits. These usually comprise specific theme-based, stand-alone kits, in which the user experience involves connecting an electrical circuit that performs a certain function. Examples of such kits include a solar energy kit (solar powered vehicles), electric water fountains, electric alarms, electric turbines, etc. Many kits use a plastic board onto which electric wires are connected, either directly or through mechanical devices (springs). Electric components can be mechanically attached to the board. However, such electronic kits are limited because the user experience is limited to placing components and connecting wires in a way that the path through which current flows is not visually evident. The result is usually an entanglement of wires that completely masks the circuit structure and its functionality. Thus, the educational value and learning experience is at best limited. Moreover, the components of each kit cannot be used in other setups or other kits and are usually limited to the specific kit for which they were designed.
Some prior-art publications disclose a variety of arrangements for providing conductive toy blocks, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,346,775, 3,553,883, 4,556,393, 6,805,605 and CH 455606A. However, such arrangements require contacts or conductive pins to be embedded inside the toy blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,821,182 discloses a three-dimensional electro-mechanical system for making a mechanical structure using snap-together parts and for demonstrating principles required in making electronic circuits incorporated in the structure. However, this system lacks any sensors by which an educationally informative and a self-initiated action can be triggered.
US 2013/0343025 discloses a modular electronic building system that teaches the logic of programming and circuit building without requiring expertise. The modular block building system consists of pre-assembled and interconnected printed circuit boards. Power, signal and ground lines are interconnected between and throughout all modules, so that a plurality of components are connected to the lines in parallel. Each block performs one or more discrete functions, and the blocks can be combined to create larger circuits. Some blocks respond to external events, some are pre-programmed, and others pass or block current. The current is affected when a sensor module, for example, is placed between a first module and a second module.
Although this modular electronic building system contributes to the understanding of how logic circuits are built, users are unable to identify electric components or to learn how electricity flows due to the large number of components that are included in the electronic building system. Following a switching event in response to sensor detection, data is transmitted through the signal line in order to reset the switch, further adding to the complexity of the electronic building system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy block which is capable of selectively directing the flow of electricity through adjoining blocks or active elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrically switchable toy block that facilitates a child-initiated triggering action without need of an independent data line in addition to the power source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an educational tool that allows electric components to be interconnected and detached without use of wired connections.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an educational tool that teaches child users to identify and isolate electric components and to learn the fundamentals of electrical circuits in a visually intuitive fashion.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.